The present invention relates to an improved protective mask, and in particular a fencing mask for protecting the head and neck of a wearer while fencing using epee, foil or sabres, although it could also be used to protect the head and neck of the wearer during other contact sports such as Kendo.
As shown in FIG. 1, a known fencing mask comprises a steel mesh face piece 1 for covering the face of a wearer, a further mesh top panel 2 extending over the top of the wearer""s head and down either side thereof to cover the wearer""s ears and a thick fabric neck covering member, usually known as a bib 3. An elastomeric band 4 connects the face piece 1, top panel 2 and bib 3 together. The mask is held to the wearer""s head by means of a bendable tab 5 extending over the top of the wearer""s head and an elastic head band 6 extending around the rear of the wearer""s head. Rivets 7 are used to reinforce the attachment of the bib 3 to the top panel 2.
The bendable tab 5 must be bent to suit the wearer""s head and unless this is done correctly the mask will not be fit correctly and may move around during use. A certain amount of skill is needed to bend the tab correctly to provide the required fit. Furthermore, if the mask is worn by more than one person the tab 5 will require bending to fit the users head each time the mask is worn, weakening the tab 5. Even where the tab 5 has been bent correctly to fit the wearer""s head, such may not adequately hold the mask onto the wearer""s head during fencing. Usually the tab 5, when bent, forms a right angle or L shape rather than producing the curve of the head.
According to the present invention there is provided a mask for protecting the face and neck of a person while fencing, the mask comprising a mask body, including a face piece for protecting the face of the wearer, retaining means for retaining the mask on the head of a wearer and a neck covering member for protecting the neck of a wearer, said retaining means comprising a first strap or harness member extending rearwardly and downwardly from an upper portion of the mask body, a second strap or harness member extending rearwardly from a first side of the mask body, a third strap or harness member extending rearwardly from a second side of the mask body opposite said first side, a connecting member being provided at the intersection of the first, second and third strap or harness members, each of said first, second and third strap or harness members being connected to said connecting member.
Preferably the first, second and third strap members are formed from an elastic material.
Preferably the connecting member comprises a substantially planar or dished plate-like member having first, second and third apertures therein, through which apertures are respectively received a respective end of the first, second and third strap members. Preferably said apertures comprise elongate slots.
Preferably the connecting member is shaped to conform to the approximate shape of the rear portion of the wearer""s head whereupon the connecting member will rest during use of the mask.
Preferably a distal end of the first strap member passes through a respective aperture in the connecting member, said distal end being folded back to lie against a portion of the first strap member, securing means being provided on the first strap member to retain the distal end thereof against said portion of the first strap member.
The second and third strap members may comprise separate strap members and be secured to the connecting member in the same manner as the first strap member. However, in a preferred embodiment the second and third strap member comprise portions of a single strap member extending from said first side of said mask body to said second side of said mask body and passing through the second and third apertures in the connecting member. Each of the second and third strap members may comprise separate elongate members, a distal end of each passing through a respective aperture in the connecting member, and extending over said connecting member such that said distal ends overlap each other, securing means being provided on each of the second and third strap members to secure said distal ends of the respective strap member together while allowing the combined length of the second and third strap members to be adjusted.
Preferably the securing means of each strap member comprises a hook and loop fastening means, such as a VELCO (copyright) hook and loop fastener. Advantageously an elasticated hook and loop fastening means may be provided. The effective length of the first strap member can thus be adjusted by passing more or less of the first strap member through the respective aperture in the connecting member, folding the distal end of the first strap member back against itself and securing said distal end to a portion of the first strap member. The combined length of the second and third strap members can be adjusted by simply separating the distal ends of the second and third strap member, passing more or less of the second and third strap members through the respective apertures in the connecting member and securing the distal ends of the second and third members together by means of the hook and loop fastening means provided thereon.
By forming each strap member from an elasticated loop pile fabric the distal end of one or more of the strap members, having a hook part of the hook and look fastening means stitched or otherwise secured thereto, can be attached to a portion of the same or a different strap member at any desired location.